My Funny Valentine
by GlambertLovesBTR
Summary: Kianna Rhodes has never had a Valentine before. What will Carlos do to make sure his best friend won't be home alone on Valentine's Day? Originally for Semi BTR One-Shot 2013


**It's been a while since I posted anything, I know. It's just been hard for me lately to get motivated and take the time to write. So for the people who follow my stories and have been waiting for an update, I'm very sorry and I'm trying to step it up. Also, to the people who update pretty much every day, how the hell do you guys do it? You guys are like superheroes, so kudos to you!**

**This was originally for Semi BTR One-Shot Day but I couldn't get it done in time, so this is just a simple Valentine's Day one-shot. I didn't really check for spelling or grammar errors, so sorry if there is some. But I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Right hand, green!"

Kendall, James, and Carlos anxiously observed their two friends, wondering who will win this intense game of Twister in apartment 2J. Kianna reached over Logan and placed her right hand on the green circle. Shaking, Logan placed his hand on the circle right next to Kianna's head. He was now in an extremely uncomfortable back-bend position. He started out strong, but then he got a cramp in his leg and collapsed on the Twister mat.

Kianna easily jumped up and cheered in victory.

"That's right!" the redhead cheered, "I just whooped your butts AGAIN! Benefits of being a gymnast!"

The boys groaned in defeat as Kianna continued to cheer. She stopped after a moment and held out her palm towards the boys, raising an eyebrow. They rolled their eyes as they fished out ten dollar bills out of their pockets and placed the money in Kianna's palm.

"Thank you," she beamed. Her blue eyes sparkled as she began to count her money. "As fun as this was, I should get going. It's Valentine's Day and I got a 'hot date' tonight."

"Little Kiki has a date?" Kendall teased, sitting up on the orange couch, "Who's the lucky fella?"

"Ben and Jerry."

The boys raised their eyebrows and stared at her in confusion.

"You mean the ice cream?" Logan asked.

Kianna nodded her head. "Yep yep. It's just gonna be me, a pint of Cookies n Crème, and a bunch of Nicholas Sparks movies."

James hopped on the kitchen counter. "Well, that's no fun. Why don't you go out tonight with a guy? You'd have to get him through us first." He gestured to himself and the rest of BTR. "I'm pretty sure someone has asked you to be his Valentine this year."

"I doubt he'd be good enough for you anyways," Carlos mumbled to himself. Kianna heard him, however.

"I guess no guy's ever been good enough for me then."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Are you saying that you've never had a Valentine?" The redhead shook her head.

This made all of the boys shriek "What!" Kianna jumped, taken back by her best friends' sudden outburst.

"But you're gorgeous!" James exclaimed, "How does someone like you not get asked to be someone's Valentine?"

Kianna shrugged. "Well, I guess the guys I've met don't think I'm so gorgeous." She picked up her purse and headed towards the door. "I'll see you guys later. Oh, and Carlos! You better tell me about your date tomorrow! I wanna know everything!" With a bright smile, she waved at the boys and walked out of the apartment.

The boys watched their best friend leave. They couldn't help but be confused; how could a girl as sweet, bubbly, and beautiful as her have never had a Valentine and still has such a great attitude? Kianna always had a positive outlook on things, even in the worst situations. It's one of the reasons why BTR loved her to death.

"Wow," Logan said, "That was a little strange."

Kendall chuckled. "You're telling me." He nudged Carlos's ribs with his elbow. "It's time you start getting ready for your date now."

The Latino's eyes grew large when he glanced down at his watch. "Oh, shoot!" He ran into his room so he could shower and get ready for his special date.

"So," James said, crossing his arms, "do you think the girl's gonna like the date tonight?"

"Trust me," Kendall answered, smirking, "She has no idea what's coming her way tonight."

* * *

The white door opened and Kianna stepped into her house. In one hand was her purse and in the other were two grocery bags with Ben & Jerry Cookies n Crème ice cream and various Nicholas Sparks movies. The redhead hummed happily to herself as she put the sweet treat in her fridge. She then skipped into her living room and dumped the movies out of the grocery bag and onto the coffee table. Once she finally decided which one to watch first- she had to go with The Notebook, a classic- she rushed into her room to change into her pajamas.

Kianna turned on the lights to her bedroom, revealing her light blue walls, mahogany dresser and drawers, and a queen-sized bed topped with white comforters and pillows. She began to rummage in her drawers when something sparkly caught her eye. She walked over to her bed and saw a note on top of a pile of clothes. She picked up the paper and read it out loud to herself.

_**Kiki, be ready at about 7:30. The limo will be waiting outside to pick you up. Xoxo**_

The handwriting looked a little familiar, but Kianna couldn't remember exactly where she had seen it before. She looked at the outfit the mystery person had left on her bed. There was a sleeveless dress, tan wedges, a light pink leather bracelet, and the most beautiful pair of gold hoop earrings Kianna had ever seen. She gasped in awe at the display before her. She unfolded the dress and held it up.

"That is so pretty," she said breathlessly.

The redhead looked at the time on her phone. It was six o'clock, which meant that she had exactly an hour and a half to get ready for… whatever it was this person had up their sleeve. She quickly grabbed a clean strapless bra and a pair of underwear and ran into her bathroom.

After her shower, Kianna quickly dried herself off with a fluffy towel and slipped on her undergarments. She then blow-dried and straightened her long red velvet hair. She pinned her side-swept bangs back and began to apply her makeup. She had always hated wearing makeup; she always felt so fake. But tonight, she decided that she would make an exception and go for the natural look. When she was done, she went back into her room and put on the outfit set out for her.

She looked in her mirror when she was finally ready. To her surprise, Kianna thought she looked pretty decent. Her bright red hair perfectly framed her face, her makeup actually made her blue eyes pop, and her dress showed off her natural curves. Plus, the wedges she was wearing gave her 5'2" self a bit more height. There was no doubt that Kianna was incredibly beautiful.

A car honk was heard outside of Kianna's house. When she looked out her window, she saw a white limo parked in front of her house.

"No way!" she squealed, bouncing a bit.

Anxious and excited, she put on her black coat over her outfit and grabbed her purse. She ran outside (not before locking her door, of course) and the limo driver stepped out of the vehicle.

"Kianna Rhodes?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes, that's me."

"My name's Doug and I'll be taking you to your destination."

"Where are you taking me?"

Doug just shook his head. "_That's_ a surprise."

Kianna groaned. "Aw, I hate surprises!"

"I guarantee you'll enjoy this one," he chuckled, opening the door for her.

Hesitantly, she stepped into the limo. As she settled into her seat, Doug handed her a blindfold. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope," Doug answered, "It's all part of the surprise, so put it on."

Rolling her eyes, Kianna wrapped the black material around her head and tied the ends together. She heard Doug shut her door and climb into the driver's seat. After he shut his own door, he started up the car and drove off to who knows where. It was only a half an hour drive, but to the redhead, it seemed like it took forever. She was getting nervous. What if this guy abandoned her in the middle of nowhere? Or worse, what if he was a serial killer? She was so busy thinking about the worst scenario that she didn't even hear Doug stop the vehicle. He got out then opened her door. He took her trembling hand and led her to her destination. After only a few minutes, he instructed her to sit down. Kianna felt around until she patted on what felt like a bench and took a seat. She heard Doug walk away, making her face drop.

"Doug?" she called out, "Where'd you go? This isn't funny!"

At that moment, she heard someone playing the piano. Growing curious and impatient, Kianna reached behind her head and untied the blindfold. When she could finally see, she gasped at the scene around her. She was in a large area surrounded by amusement park rides. Behind her was the famous statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse. When she looked up and saw the large lit-up castle, she knew she was at Disneyland, also know as the happiest place on Earth. Being the total Disney nerd she was, she had always wanted to go there, but she never had the time or money. Well, here she was now.

She looked down and her eyes grew wide at what she saw. A man in a black tuxedo was playing beautifully on a white grand piano in front of the castle. Next to the piano was her best friend Carlos wearing a grey dress shirt, a black tie, a black vest, black pants, and black dress shoes. He was sitting on a stool and had a microphone in his hand. Kianna covered her mouth as she put it all together. Carlos, her best friend since she moved to California from Oklahoma, had gone through the trouble of buying a whole outfit and setting it on her bed, renting out a limo to pick her up, hiring a pianist, and closing Disneyland, the place that she had never been before but always wanted to. This was all just for her. Carlos held the microphone up to his mouth and began to sing one of her favorite songs.

_My funny valentine_  
_Sweet comic valentine_  
_You make me smile with my heart_  
_Your looks are laughable_  
_Unphotographable_  
_Yet you're my favorite work of art_

_Is your figure less than Greek_  
_Is your mouth a little weak_  
_When you open it to speak_  
_Are you smart? _

_But don't change a hair for me_  
_Not if you care for me_  
_Stay little valentine stay_  
_Each day is valentines day_

_Is your figure less than Greek_  
_Is your mouth a little weak_  
_When you open it to speak_  
_Are you smart? _

_But don't you change one hair for me_  
_Not if you care for me_  
_Stay little valentine stay_  
_Each day is valentines day_

Tears were threatening to poor out of Kianna's eyes by the time Carlos had finished singing. He stood up from the stool and set the microphone down on top of it. He grabbed the single red rose that was lying on top of the piano, which Kianna hadn't noticed before. He went up to her and got down on one knee in front of her. The redhead couldn't help but giggle. Carlos looked up at her with the most innocent eyes as he held out the rose to her.

"Kianna Rhodes," he said with a smile on his face, "will you be my Valentine?"

Kianna took the rose from Carlos's hand and sniffed it. He always knew how much Kianna preferred receiving a single red rose over a whole bouquet. He also knew how obsessed with Disney she was and that she always wanted to come here. There was a lot that Carlos knew about her. How could he not know a lot about the girl he's had a crush on since he first met her?

"Yes," Kianna beamed, "of course I'll be your Valentine."

These two were both on cloud nine at this point. Ecstatic, Carlos kissed Kianna on the cheek and pulled her into a tight embrace. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Carlos's neck as she took in the moment. After a few minutes, they pulled away from each other, but continued to giggle like lovesick teenagers even though they were twenty years old. Then the Latino stood up and interlocked fingers with hers. He pulled her up so that she was standing and they started their date.

This was by far the most fun Kianna had ever had. The best friends went on every single ride in the park at least twice. They didn't even get sick once, so that was a pretty big accomplishment. Carlos bought the both of them Mickey Mouse ears with their names stitched on them. Then they went into one of the many photo booths and took dozens of pictures- some silly and some serious. They thought it would be fun to take some of these pictures and place them in random spots throughout the entire park. Later, they were getting pretty hungry so Carlos bought them a couple of corndogs- of course- and they ate while walking over to California Adventures hand-in-hand.

"I still can't believe that you did all of this just for me," Kianna said, "This date must've cost you a fortune!"

"Well, being a quarter of a boy band has its perks," Carlos told her, "Then again, I got a lot of weird looks when I bought that outfit." This made Kianna crack up. "But it was all worth it since I got to spend today with you."

"Aw!" Kianna giggled, making Carlos blush. She kissed his cheek before taking another bite of her corndog. "So, when did you start to have feelings for me?"

"Hm, let's see," the Latino joked, tapping his chin, "Do you remember when you checked into the Palm Woods and the guys and I were having that water gun fight? I accidentally sprayed you with water."

"Oh, yeah!" Kianna said, laughing at the memory, "And instead of getting mad, I grabbed one of Logan's water guns and jumped right in. Then Bitters got mad and we had to clean everything up in the lobby."

"See, if it was any other girl, they would've gotten so mad for getting their clothes wet and ruining their 'freshly done hair'." Carlos said the last part in a girly voice and pretended to flip his hair, making Kianna laugh. "But you, on the other hand, just went along with it. Right then, I said to myself that wow, this girl is so freakin' awesome. I've never met anyone like her. So from then on... well, you get the picture."

That meeting was two years ago and Kianna was amazed that he had liked her for this long. "How come you never told me that you liked me? Why'd you decide to do it now?"

"To be honest, you scared me." When he saw Kianna's eyebrow raised, Carlos quickly chose his next words carefully. "No! I meant that... well, look at you. You're absolutely beautiful and completely out of my league. I thought if I asked you out, you would say _no _and I wasn't ready for that kind of rejection. Then after you moved out of the Palm Woods two months ago, the guys gave me a huge reality check- which included James slapping me in the face- and told me that if I didn't ask you out soon, you'll find someone better looking than me in your new neighborhood and forget about me. So they helped me plan this out for a whole month just so I can finally ask you to be my girlfriend."

Kianna stepped in front of Carlos and stopped him in his tracks. Ignoring his confused look, the redhead took his face in her hands and looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Aw, sweetie," she said, "you have absolutely no reason to feel scared of me. In fact, I'm the one who should be intimidated by you. You're a freakin' popstar, for crying out loud! Besides..." She took both of Carlos's hands in hers. "There is no way I would ever reject the guy I've had a crush on since we first met."

"So does that mean..."

"Carlos Garcia," Kianna said sweetly, "will you be my boyfriend?"

Carlos chuckled as he tucked a strand of Kianna's red velvet hair behind her ear. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend, Miss Kianna Rhodes." He kissed her nose, making her giggle for probably the hundredth time that night. He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards California Adventures. "Now come on. I want to show you something before we go on anymore rides."

They ended up at the place where they show the World of Color. They sat down on the ground and Carlos pulled Kianna so she was sitting between his legs. Two moments later, the show began. Kianna was blown away from the entire thing. Who knew that a water show would be so moving? Carlos enjoyed watching his new girlfriend enjoy this. She had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes were as wide as can be.

At one point during the show, Carlos saw Kianna was wiping tears from her eyes. He immediately began to worry and help her wipe the tears away. "Are you okay, Kiki?" he asked, using her nickname, "What's wrong?"

Kianna chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong," she answered, "It's just... this whole date was the sweetest thing anyone- let alone any boy- has ever done for me. I couldn't have asked for a better night, so thank you for everything."

She kissed his jaw, but it wasn't enough for Carlos. He cupped her face and brought their lips together. She tangled her fingers in his short black hair as their kiss deepened. Deciding that they both needed to catch their breath, Carlos broke the kiss but rested his forehead on top of Kianna's. If they weren't falling for each other before, they definitely were back on cloud nine.

Carlos gave her button nose another kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kianna Rhodes."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Carlos Garcia."

* * *

**Sorry for the short ending! I couldn't think of anything better :P But I hope you liked it so PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Also, please read and review my other stories Send Me An Angel, Dance Is Better With U, and How Do I Deal Without You! I promise to update as soon as I can, but I can't do it without your support!  
**

**Also, I don't know when yet, but I'm going to better starting new BTR fan fiction soon! It's either going to be called Scandalous or Sensual Seduction, I'm not sure yet. It's going to be a CarlosxOC because, you know, I love him! Even though he's Alexa Vega's :P But I love them together so it's all good! So until next time, rock on and WHOO HOO! xoxo, Maddie :)**


End file.
